


Cookies for U

by mytsukkishine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Baking, M/M, Tsukki's first time baking, cute au, making cookies!, no food was harm in making the fic, too fluff will make u sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine
Summary: It all started with Kuroo saying he’s craving cookies and with Tsukishima saying ‘go make some’ and then some more blabbers...and there Tsukishima sees himself in an apron, glaring at Kuroo’s cookbook while the said ‘chef’ of their relationship has a grin printed on his face.or tumblr auwhere idiot a bakes cookies but accidentally puts too much salt and idiot b (kuroo) refused to make idiot a's feeling sad and ate the cookies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this suuuuper fast. i hope you will enjoy this <3 
> 
> excuse the errors in writing. Mwah :*

It all started with Kuroo saying he’s craving cookies and with Tsukishima saying ‘go make some’ and then some more blabbers of why don’t you know how bake, why am I always making food here, a little nagging there and a sprinkle of prideful youth and there Tsukishima sees himself in an apron, glaring at Kuroo’s cookbook while the said ‘chef’ of their relationship has a grin printed on his face.

“You will look so hot in an apron naked,”

“Shut up.” Tsukishima scanned the book and checks if all the ingredients to make the perfect cookies for his boyfriend are all here. “Did you check the flour?”

“Yes,” The blond grumbled and it made Kuroo laugh, “Be careful with the sugar and salt, you migh—”

Tsukishima turned around and glared at him which earned the blond a smirk, “Okay, okay sweetie. Call me when my delicious cookies are done,” Kuroo turned around, laughing, missing the flying balled up tissue that was thrown on his way. “Oh, honey, I like more chocolate chi—”

“Kuroo!”

“Okay! Okay! Be careful, babe.” Finally he’s gone, Tsukishima can now concentrate on these damn cookies that he doesn’t even know why he agreed to make them. With a sigh, he grabbed the- what he knows is called the bowl, mixing bowl to be precise.

Why did he even agree to this? Because of goddamn Kuroo and his provoking skills and life sucks when you have a boyfriend that is a professional provoker, plus he has pride so he must do the deed. Biting his lips, he grabbed the butter and went to the microwave to melt it. Soon afterwards he starts cracking the eggs and adding – “Sugar…” he grabbed the container and pour a lot of amount required, holding the measuring cup.

“Well, this is easy…” Tsukishima thought while mixing the wet ingredients together, “Haven’t made a mess yet, ha! I will show that stupid bed hair that I can make cookies.” He set aside the wet ingredients however, being overly confident has its side effects because when he proceeds to open the bag of flour, the flour magically made a mess everywhere, some landing on the floor, on the counter top, on his hands and unbelievably on his face.

“Spoke too soon…” He groaned but proceeds to pour the flour gently but ended up in a more mess. “What the heck—” After he was done with the dry ingredients, he went to the fridge and grabbed the surprisingly opened chocolate chip bag. “Kuroo! Have you been eating this?”

“Eating what?” Kuroo came in the kitchen holding the remote control while Tsukishima showed him the opened bag of sweet. Kuroo grinned, “Can’t help,”

“It’s bad for your health,”

“Okay, mom.” Kuroo grinned again and observed the kitchen, “Also… babe, your skin is already fair, why add more flour?”

“Shut up,” The black haired man broke in laughter then apologizing for making a joke before leaving the blond alone again. Tsukishima just sighs and proceeds to add in the chocolate chips.

After a few more mixing and pre-heating with a little cleaning of mess here and there, finally Tsukishima was ready to line up the cookie batter on the cookie sheet. Carefully rolling them into balls and pressing them flatly, Tsukishima remembered the video he watched about how adding salt on top can make a scrumptious cookie, so he decided to add salt on top of the cookie, muttering on how Kuroo will love this so much, he will have to beg for him to make another batch.

Later on, after he puts the cookie sheet in the oven, he stared at it with a smirk.

He made a cookie and he will make Kuroo beg for more. Tsukishima can’t but giggle before proceeding on cleaning the kitchen.

 

~*~

 

“I smell cookies,” Kuroo entered the kitchen while sniffing, his eyes perking up once he saw Tsukishima removing the cookies from the sheet. Freshly baked cookies—Kuroo can’t wait to dip that in milk.

“I can’t seem—” Tsukishima groaned, trying to slide the knife between the cookie and the sheet but to no avail, the cookie is stuck on the sheet. Kuroo pursed his lips, smiling a little at his boyfriend, “Did you butter up the cookie sheet?”

“You need to?”

“You have to,” Kuroo chuckled at the confused expression, sitting on the opposite side of Tsukishima and watch him as he struggle to scrape the cookies off. “Thanks for the help,”

“You’re welcome,” Kuroo grinned, irking the blond more that caused a cookie flying in the air and Kuroo laughing his ass out. “Maaaan, flying cookies. I believe in you now, Tsukki.” Getting tired of his shit, Tsukishima just used all of his force in taking the cookies off and fortunately, the cookies obeyed and slid off the sheet easily, some managing to crack and not look like an edible cookie at all.

“Still looks edible,”

“Shut up, Kuroo.” Tsukishima mumbled, feeling tired from all the baking and Kuroo’s teasing. The other just grinned, resting his elbow on the table and putting his chin on his palm, watching as Tsukishima puts the cookies on the plate not so gently, giggling a little at the face his boyfriend was making.

After Tsukishima successfully puts the cookies on one plate, he went back to the kitchen and placed the sheet on the sink, planning on making Kuroo wash that. When he came back he was greeted by a smiling unruly haired boyfriend, still seated and waiting for him.

“Let’s taste it together!”

“You go first…” Admittedly, Tsukishima is nervous as fuck on what to expect on the outcome of his baking, he’s nervous because this is the first time he baked a cookie and the cookbook told him the cookies will be made in just 15 minutes but it took him an hour and a half to make those motherfuckers. So yeah, nervous at the same time excited.

Kuroo just shrugged, grabbing one cookie and smelling it, teasing the blond more which earned him a glare. With one last grin, he took a bite and chewed.

Chewed… chewed.

And stopped.

Kuroo looked at Tsukishima and the face the blond was making was something like he must say he loves it to death and he must beg for more.

Kuroo chewed again but stopped quickly when the salty taste invaded his taste buds again. It’s too salty. It’s like Tsukishima used ocean water and added salt and his personality (Kuroo loves him even with that salty attitude). “How is it?” And the face, oh God, Kuroo wants to die. The face of the blond was making makes him giddy inside for he is sporting and adorable look that was waiting for a positive answer.

But no matter how hard Kuroo tries, his tongue burns at the saltiness of the cookies. ‘ _Fuck, Tsukki messed up the salt and sugar…’_ Kuroo cleared his throat, taking another bite and moaned in delight. _Tried to moan in delight._

“I… love it.” It was so painful to swallow but the smile on Tsukishima’s face was worth a million. “Really?” Kuroo nods, taking another bite to show him how much he likes it but regretted it internally as the salty taste met him again.

He tried not to cringe, he _really_ tried. “I was worried you won’t…” Tsukishima lets out a sigh of relief, sitting back on the seat and looking at Kuroo with a serene face. They stared at each other for a while before Kuroo cursed internally, the look Tsukishima giving him was urging him to take another bite.

With all his will, he took the last bits of cookie left on his hand and ate it, chewing on it fast before swallowing, feeling a little sick in his stomach at the briny taste. “You like it that much? Let me tast—”

“No! This is all mine!” The black haired man immediately grabbed the plate and stood up, thinking up an excuse, “Y-you baked this. For me,”

“Just one cookie, Kuroo.”

“No.” Tsukishima pouted but grinned, “You really like it that much?” Here comes Tsukishima again with his hopeful, adorable face. Kuroo loves him too much to tell his cookies were as salty as the Dead Sea. “Yes, so I’ll keep this and eat all of it alone,” Kuroo stood up and was about to leave and hide the cookies but Tsukishima is as stubborn as he is and tries to grab one cookie but Kuroo is persistent and avoids the incoming hands everywhere.

“Come on, Kuroo! Just one.”

“No!”

“Why?”

“Because it’s mine.”

“Then share one, stingy ass.” Tsukishima pushed Kuroo’s head away and successfully a cookie. He stared at it before going in but Kuroo beats him to eat, eating the big cookie in one bite with Tsukishima’s fingers inside his mouth. “What the heck, Kuroo!” The blond pulls his fingers out, giving Kuroo a pout.

Unfortunately, Kuroo was suffering as the salty taste welcomed him again and this time, it’s so salty he can’t feel his tongue and his saliva was overflowing inside his closed mouth. He chomped down the cookie fast, wanting the salty taste to disappear.

“What’s wrong with you? Just one cookie.” When Kuroo successfully swallowed, he looked at Tsukishima then at the batch of cookies on the plate he was holding. “No.”

“Fine then!” Tsukishima stomped, feeling a little angry at the way Kuroo was acting but a little happy at the fact Kuroo loves his cookies so much. Maybe he can get this baking thing going on, the blond planning on baking some more in the future. “You’re so stingy! Making me bake cookies and not even gonna get to taste what _I_ made.” Oh Tsukki is angry and Kuroo can feel it. The other male just shrugged, showing his back to the blond as he made a protective barrier around the salty cookies.

“It’s mine so shush.”

“Not even a thanks!” Tsukishima mumbled angrily before stomping off, shouting ‘you should do the dishes, I’m tired’ to Kuroo as he climbed the stairs to their room.

 

~*~

 

Kuroo groaned as he turned around, sleeping on the sofa is no good for the back and especially for their relationship, considering Tsukishima was mad at him, he can’t open the door to their room. He checked the clock and saw it was already midnight, three hours passed since his blond was mad at him and doesn’t let him enter their room.

He misses his bed. And Tsukki.

But he thinks its fine sleeping on the couch then Tsukki knowing he made a record of making the saltiest cookies ever.

He turned to face the ceiling and closed his eyes, one hand under his head and the other on his stomach. He sighs, appreciating the peace and quiet and the comforts of his blanket (fortunately Tsukishima left his blanket and pillow outside their door). He was half asleep when he felt his blanket being pulled away and a warm body on top of his.

Automatically, he wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him closer. He can feel the blond’s head pushing on the crook of his neck, cuddling like a cat. “Hey…”

“Hey…” Kuroo greeted back, eyes still closed as he feels Tsukishima’s breath on his collarbone. Their legs were a tangled mess but they somehow managed to cover themselves in the small blanket.

“I’m sorry…” Well that took Kuroo by surprise, he looked down at the mess of blond hair, about to ask why. “I… the cookies were salty…”

Kuroo groaned, totally forgetting to hide them away, leaving the saltiest cookies ever resting on top of the oven. “Tsukki…”

“But thanks anyway,” Tsukishima looked up at Kuroo and kissed his chin lightly, “Does your stomach hurt?”

“Nah, didn’t eat that much.”

“But still… you should’ve told me…” Tsukishima kissed his lips this time, “I’m sorry for the cookies,”

“Anything from you is fine,” Kuroo smiled, “And I’m sorry for being an ass…” Cuddling back to Kuroo’s comfortable chest, Tsukishima hugged him tight, “Let me make it up to you by making another one…”

“Okay but in one condition, let’s make it together, this time.” Being in a relationship with Kuroo, even after all these years they’ve dated, he doesn’t fail to make Tsukishima feel flustered.

**Author's Note:**

> i love these two dorks and i hope you love this story. thank you for reaching the end!  
> good news ! on a sembreak rn and i might update The Moon that Loves the Ocean *wink wonk*
> 
> soooooo ... comment your thoughts please!!!


End file.
